


New Face, New Companion

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [38]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Sherlock is the Doctor, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock is the new Doctor and John is his companion</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Face, New Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Please do an Doctor Who AU with Sherlock and John in which Eleven has just regenerated and Sherlock is the twelfth doctor and John is the companion.

"You’re a doctor, in fact,you’re a you’re an army doctor, and I know for a fact that you’re bored" said Sherlock with a cocky grin.

"How did you know?" asked John, shocked at the dark haired, impeccably dressed man in front of him, who, just a few minutes ago, had stepped out of the impossibly small phone box which had materialized in John’s living room.

"I know a lot of things" Sherlock replied with a grin “In fact, I’m also a doctor of sorts," he grinned wider “and I want to know, Doctor Watson, if you want to go on an adventure."


End file.
